Fantasm
by thoughshaltnotkill
Summary: Wherein there is a boy that talks with a beast, another who gazes into the future, a girl who heals with her heart and a man who summons the hounds. Rated T for insurance.


A/N: Naruto is not mine, obviously. If I were, Sasori would have been the head of the Akatsuki.

A/N 2: Now there might or might not be a pairing, but if there will be, it will definitely be Sasunaru. The only reason that I am hesitant to put one is because I don't have a romantic bone in my body. I am pure sarcasm and apathy.

A/N 3: This will be a complicated story, so be warned. I will try to simplify things as much as possible. I am a very complex person; thus, I'm quite certain that it would be reflect to this work. The idea, regardless is, the characters' abilities will be somewhat made to copy HXH. However, in this world, they are not called Hunters or Ninjas, they are Nobles.

A/N 4: I work, so update may be long.

Begin:

" **Wake up."**

Not yet, he insisted. His eyes are not ready to open and bask in the bright illumination of the sun. Although most would assume that he prefers daylight; he does, mind you, but in this moment, he wants nothing more but to stay comfortable on his bed.

" **Don't make me say it twice, mortal."**

But of course, his life is often barely at his control. Slowly opening his eyes, drowsy blue eyes shimmered under the radiance of the sun. A soft groan follows as he sits up. He frowns, "You're an annoyance, you know that right?"

Whoever it was he was talking to did not bother to reply and he knew that the conversation was over. Oh well, might as well do his morning routine. Upon landing his feet on the mat below, he stretched his arms above his head and yawned so loud that his neighbors might have heard him; still, he did not care. He proceeds to stand and goes to the bathroom to do whatever he does before his daily commitments.

" **You don't really believe you could have graduated without alerting anyone, do you?"**

Oh he rejoiced on the beast's mocking tone. He spat the foam on his mouth and answered, "But that's odd, isn't it? Why would one of the bishops take notice of me? As far as I know, I never did anything out of the ordinary."

He was aware that he sounded as if he was whining; which is not really far from the fact. He was pissed, annoyed, troubled that someone for some reason deem it necessary to pay attention to him. It was either because that person did not have anything else to do or he is intrigued by something; the latter more troublesome. If such was the case, he isn't sure what to do.

" **You might think you act so perfectly, but you fail to realize that you are not the only one here who share their own secrets. I can feel it, the power that surrounds this place. It really is only a matter of time before someone is able to acquire scent of you."**

He lands his hands on either sides of the sink, gazing at himself in the mirror. "What do I do then? What if someone finds out?"

 **"Now, that would be much interesting, would it not?"** And the beast laughed away and he became more annoyed. Sometimes he wonder, why does he bother conversing with the demon that lies within his body. It only makes his life more miserable that it is.

Soon, he has finished bath and dressed his usual orange attire. As he walked the corridors of the school, whispers claim his ears; not that he paid attention to them. He's used to it. Despite the dark turmoil that his mind gaze upon, the orange hue that envelopes his body perfectly suits his taste. It is not about mood or anything mental at all, he simply likes to refresh his memory of the joyous past that he experienced.

As he reached his destination, he saw his two teammates waiting in the room. He couldn't help but grouch in the realization that he was stuck with the most horrendous group ever. Not usually the pessimistic one, even he could not deny the imbalance that his team presents. Sitting down in one of the chairs in the room, quite far from the two individuals, he observed them with miniscule effort; trying not to draw too much attention or at least be accused of something he wasn't doing at all.

This guy, Sasuke, yes, he has heard his name all throughout the school. Why not? Known as the sole survivor of the Uchiha Massacre, the remaining legacy of the once infamous clan in the place of Konoha, has always been a pariah to the school. His blood is considered the nobles of the nobles rivaling the Hyuuga. The ground he walks, people praise and all the things he does is always adored. But of course, he could not care less. He doesn't hate the guy, per se, but he's a lone wolf. He will be a hindrance to his plans.

On the other hand, the same could be said to the pink-haired nuisance that seems to ignore the uninterested posture of the boy; preferring to ogle beside him as if anytime ready to ravish the not so innocent noble. It is a rather disturbing thought. While she may not necessarily be a bad person, at best, she could be utterly useless, to the point that even pawns in chess would not bother to eat. Then again, he hardly knows her. Yes, he has seen him, most of the time, plagued by the rest of her mates chatting away senseless rumors. That is pretty much the first sign to incompetence; the time to gossip.

This would not do at all. His current situation does not seem to look preferred. As he stood on his bed that morning and contemplated on the issues that meddled with his affairs, he realized that secrecy is not favorable. Sooner or later, the world will know and there is nothing he can do about it. Of course, he is not talking about the entirety of all his secrets, but some that a normal person would deem unwise to touch; like a poisonous fruit perhaps. Indeed, he may have no other choice but to reveal a bit of what he has stored.

"Where the hell is our team leader?" He whipped his head to the eyesore. Albeit he already figured, or at least, believed that the pink-haired menace was a buffoon, he couldn't agree more. He may have been deep within his mind some time but he has now recognized that a long time has passed; almost 2 hours in fact. He has been thinking for that long.

But like an ironic catastrophe, the door to the room opens and come a guy with a mask on his face. His eyes twinkling in anticipation, probably.

"Ah, you must be my team?"

The Uchiha guy snorted while the girl sounded as if she growled.

"Ridiculous." All eyes turned on him. He couldn't help it. He is naturally impatient. "And you are supposed to be our mentor?" Fortunately, it seems the other two agreed as they did not say a word against his declaration. Unfortunately, it didn't affect the masked-person at all. Instead, beneath that shadowed face, a wrinkle form below the nose signifying a smile. "Perhaps."

"What?" The girl asked in confusion.

"You see," the guy said walking in front of the room; his fingers poised beneath his chin. "You three have just been nominated to be trained by me. It is not yet final that we become a team. In fact, there is still a probability that I could dismantle this group."

The Uchiha boy narrowed his eyes in contemplation while the girl whimpered, probably horrified in the possibility that she and the man of her dreams will part ways so suddenly.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, not the least bit terrified. Either way, there is an advantage that could be gained.

The guy, if possible, smiled wider. "I'm going to test you. If you pass, we become a team, fail, you go back to your ordinary student lives and be prohibited from entering other teams."

"WHAT!" She cried. "Bu-bu-but that's not fair! I thought you wanted us?! Isn't it why we're here in the first place?" Well she doesn't seem to be as slow as he thought.

"No, not really. I didn't want you. Unfortunately, as one of the Bishops in this academy, I am forced to take a team. But choosing people to be under me is not really my forte. I prefer other people to send me someone. Then if they suck, I throw them away."

How crude. If he was some poor innocent bloke he might have been deeply offended. But he liked this guy. He is absolutely joyous to around with. Maybe, this team is not a complete failure at all.

The atmosphere is tense.

"Anyways, why don't we start with introductions? I may not know you for a long time, but we really have nothing better to do for time being."

"Eh, why don't you go first, sir?"

"Hm, not really much to know about me. I am Bishop Kakashi, and I like things, dislike things, so on and so forth."

All three children had frowns on their faces.

"Why don't you go next, broody?"

If he wasn't so busy insulting the gray-haired masked person, he would have died laughing. The boy in question snarled, if that's what it was before proceeding to answer. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, I don't like anyone and I only have 1 dream. To kill a certain man."

The atmosphere got tenser.

"Ok next, you bubblegum." It was followed by a cry.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She glanced to her left, "I like, I like, like-" She shook hear head, "I dislike INO-PIG! And my dream is to marry- " She suddenly paused, looked around and dropped her head down.

And here he thought she had a brain to match that humungous forehead.

"And you, blondie?"

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I also have one dream as well."

The three looked at him.

"I'm going to destroy this world"

The rest looked at him, stumped.

 **"How dramatic."**

TBC.

"Men who has the power to control the nature; they must be known as the Nobles."


End file.
